heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 57
( ) Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Pedro Gonzales Other Characters: * Wayne Grant * Professor Dale Ericks * Sergeant Dexter Locations: * ** , ** Lugania Items: * ectobane lumber Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Royal Lurma Diamond" | Synopsis2 = Carey is assigned to transfer a diamond from a ship to an armored car, but is tricked by disguised thieves, a prolonged car chase ensues. In the end it turns out that Carey's sidekick Sleepy didn't hand over the diamond after all, because: "I didn't trust that purser; he had a beard!" | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Detective Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor9_1 = | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Fire Murders" | Synopsis9 = A series of murders in which the bodies are burned disturbs Dr. Fate. He asks Inza for help, but soon is attacked by a fiery globe. Fate sends that globe right the hell back where it came from, plus follows it, to an isolated steel castle on a rocky coast, where Fate identifies the source of the murders, a sorcerer called Mango the Mighty, trying to extort money from the wealthy. The bad guy sends more fireballs. Fate flicks a wrist and turns them into ice. While Fate deals with the sorcerer’s Maylayan poison bats, Inza is captured (her 1st kidnap). Finally, the bad guy sends the Legion of the Styx against Fate, whose mystical “life force” powers are useless against the dead. Fisticuffs ensue. Fate rescues Inza, and transforms the adept into a tiny statue of clay, which Inza seals in an ebony cabinet. * Wasn't it just last issue that Dr. Fate was threatening to cremate a bunch of Styx/Hades/Underworld guys? Now he can’t hurt them with his powers? Did Fate just pull off an awesome bluff in the previous issue or what? * At the end of this episode, Inza Cramer has been kidnapped once. * Doctor Fate body count = 0. Mango's transformation into a tiny clay statue would seem fatal, but if it was, why would they imprison it in an ebony cabinet? Mango has admittedly never returned, but he may not be truly dead. | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Return of the Skull" | Synopsis3 = Congo Bill and Professor Kent continue to travel down an African river after having taken some priceless relics from an unnamed lost city. When their engine stalls, Bill decides to eat before finishing repairs. He goes for a hunt and befriends a chimp which he names O'Toole. While Bill is away, the Skull returns and captures Professor Kent and the boat. Bill and O'Toole then team up to perform a rescue. The Skull is left on shore while Bill repairs the engine and makes his escape. | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Desert Dilemma" | Synopsis4 = (adapted from comicsodyssey): -- Desmo decides that he's had a gut-full of the Society of Assassins, and goes after the Grand Assassin himself. He ends up captured, but escapes with an implausible bomb made out of playing cards, an iron pipe and some gunpowder. The assassins' castle is conveniently rigged with self-destruct mechanisms, so Desmo simply escapes and blows the whole place to smithereens, killing all of the assassins inside. | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Disappearing Baby Carriage" | Synopsis5 = Sandy and Larry are very annoyed because they're stuck hunting for a stolen baby carriage when they'd rather be after a gang of bank robbers. So of course, it turns out that the bank robbers are the ones who stole the carriage, and a lively car chase ensues. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "The Parachute Murders" | Synopsis6 = A soldier convicted of espionage in 1918 seeks revenge by murdering the pilots who testified against him. Part of his plan involves dressing up as an old lady. Bob stops him. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Fortune-Teller" | Synopsis7 = Dan eats some chicken at 3 am, and has a nightmare about a guy who falls into a coma and is buried alive. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Biff Bronson Supporting Characters: * Dan Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Card Cheat" | Synopsis8 = A murderer escapes town with a captive child, and O'Malley must track him down. He does so. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mango * The Legions of the Styx Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent * O'Toole, a chimpanzee Adversaries: * The Skull Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * | Notes = * The Spectre: The Return of Zor is reprinted in Superman #252 (1972), The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told and Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * Doctor Fate: The Fire Murders is reprinted in Superman #252 (1972), and Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives 1 * Several of these plot summaries are adapted from comicsodyssey, others are from Amazing World of DC Comics. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Wild Stallion" by Alec Mayne (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #57 index entry * More Fun Comics #57 spoilers }}